Talk:Kingkiller Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Categories I can't figure out why everyone seems compelled to add categories that seem fairly senseless to me. For instance, "Females?" I can't imagine a scenario where someone would feel the need to look up all female characters in the chronicle, and a blanket gender-based category seems...well, silly, to be frank. :There's really no such thing as a senseless category. Any one category can be linked to several topics to create a topographical hierarchy, where breadcrumbs (categories) connect subjects, events, themes, etc. Jsderwin (talk) 02:21, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. The categories are silly. Can you delete them? I seem to recall something with Gaylesking where he couldn't... Hmm. Anyways, I wholeheartedly agree. You are quite correct. BlaiddDrwg1 01:20, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Style guide Hey all; I added a link to a "style guide" page that I whipped up. If those of you who are regularly contributing would be so kind as to look it over and let me know what you think, or just tweak it, I'd appreciate it.Huffdogg 10:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : Can you provide a link? Simon Grey 16:55, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : Project:Manual of style‎. FWIW this link exists towards the bottom of the main page along with the other tidbits of advice for those new to the wiki.Huffdogg 10:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Front Page Layout Question Something tugs at the back of my head about the front page layout. I can't quite decide what it is, but I think it's just way too busy. Anyone else have that opinion? It may just be the font of the badge images that breaks my eyes.Huffdogg (talk) 13:51, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Name of the Wiki Patrick Rothfuss stated that he's going to continue writing in the Four Corners after finishing Book Three. Wouldn't it be nice if this Wiki focused on the World (thus being named Four Corners Wiki) instead of just the Chronicle we've received so far? I'm not trying to bitch about things I would do differently, it just occurred to me. Also excuse me if my language is a bit off sometimes, English is not my Mothertounge. NickOfTime (talk) 15:05, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Since, as of right now, we don't even have the full Kingkiller Chronicle, and also because "Kingkiller" has a much better ring to it than "Four Corners," I'm going to stick with what we've got for now. If, at some point, Pat really does publish more stuff outside the Chronicle, I have a feeling a lot of people are going to keep calling it "The Kingkiller Setting," but I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. Huffdogg (talk) 10:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Name of the World So in his latest blog Patrick Rothfuss stated that the name of his world is actually "Temerant". I already changed the articel concerning the world but I am unable to change the title as of right now. Any help? NickOfTime (talk) 22:21, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Categories Their are way to many categories. Stuff like pics, teplates etc. should all be deleted. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Sstern51 (talk • ) 06:42, March 27, 2015‎